The present invention relates to novel substituted 1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyridines useful as pharmaceutical agents, to methods for their production, to pharmaceutical compositions which include these compounds and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, and to pharmaceutical methods of treatment. The novel compounds of the present invention are central nervous system agents. More particularly, the novel compounds of the present invention are dopaminergic agents.
A series of 4-thienyl-1,2,3,6 tetrahydropyridines of the Formula I ##STR1## in which Ind is a 3-indolyl radical which can be substituted once or twice by alkyl, O-alkyl, S-alkyl, SO-alkyl, SO.sub.2 -alkyl, OH, F, Cl, Br, CF.sub.3 and/or CN or by a methylenedioxy group, A is --(CH.sub.2).sub.4 -- or --CH--.sub.2 --L--CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --, L is --S--, --SO-- or SO.sub.2 --, and Th is a 2- or 3-thienyl radical, and in which the alkyl groups each have one to four carbon atoms, and their physiologically acceptable acid addition salts, having dopamine stimulating effects on the central nervous system, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,087.
A series of sulfur-containing indole derivatives of the Formula I ##STR2## wherein Ind is a 3-indolyl radical which can be substituted once or twice by alkyl, O-alkyl, S-alkyl, SO-alkyl, SO.sub.2 -alkyl, OH, F, Cl, Br, CF.sub.3 and/or CN or by a methylenedioxy group, A is --(CH.sub.2).sub.n --E--C.sub.m H.sub.2m -- or --(CH.sub.2).sub.n --E--C.sub.m-1 H.sub.2m-2 CO--, n is 0 or 1, m is 2, 3 or 4, E is S, SO or SC.sub.2 and Ar is a phenyl group which is unsubstituted or substituted once or twice by alkyl, O-alkyl, S-alkyl, SO-alkyl, SO.sub.2 -alkyl, OH, F, Cl, Br, CF.sub.3 and/or CN or by a methylenedioxy group and wherein the alkyl groups have one to four carbon atoms, and their physiologically acceptable acid addition salts having dopamine stimulating effects on the central nervous system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,309.
However, the compounds disclosed in the aforementioned references do not disclose or suggest the combination of structural variations of the compounds of the present invention described hereinafter.